sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dash the Turtle
Oops Sorry, on mobile site it being weird so I have to post here. But hey- I 'm your friend aren't I? :( Welcome hi! came to ask if you were liking the wiki. I'm sure you are, but just asking lol Statticat (talk) 21:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Questions (Add Questions and i'll answer them) DUDE!!! I need to know what u use for the sprites!!! yours is just too cool!!! Statticat (talk) 20:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) so are you making dash hit on my character and did you see me drawing that school pic of nitro today? Statticat (talk) 22:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Y U HAVE SUCH AN AWESOME AVATAR. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ dood i think i saw you today at school... im not sure though.... and Static kinda likes Dash back Statticat (talk) 21:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Sure. We can be friends.Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 13:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) hey in case ur wondering, i look like this: and it does look like me Statticat (talk) 23:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) who na whatnao? how u change urusername????!!!!! Statticat (talk) 03:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok cool Just to let you know, you might wanna edit Josh's page soon so people know he's your character. Also you could edit whatever else you want ~ Sam237 ??? Staticcat (talk) 02:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ohzies. okStaticcat (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marcelo Delgado. Dude I found you on YouTube! --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, I won't. I was just shocked to find you. Your my little brother's age but I always thought u were as old as me (16). --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:52, October 2, 2013 (UTC) hey dash I had a weird bream that involved you. message me back if you want to know. Staticcat (talk) 03:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) lol that's awesome. Anyway, I moved to wisconsin, and you were the next door neightbor. We were hanging out and our parents were really mad. it was weird. Staticcat (talk) 03:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) actually, you do. Hmmm I think I'm probably wrong but is it maybe, possibly ... You maybe? (Lol sarcasm) ~ Sam237 Picture Okay sure, I can make it tomorrow! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 03:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay here Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I'll go post it! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 04:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) http://i1267.photobucket.com/albums/jj553/gv6500/DashtheTurtle.png your image is online :) AcaraKat (talk) 21:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC)AcaraKat Ape steroids Knuckles I know, right? I noticed that too. And it is stupid. I like Knuckles better with the mittens. (The hands on that picture actually creep me out). Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make the best fanart you've ever seen now. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 00:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) DONE Hello Hi! --Matthew Cenance (talk) 22:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I have finally finished Sam's move set, taunts and other stuff. It took me ages to think of it. I will be posting it tomorrow. Just felt like letting you know ~ Sam237 I never made it clear i like you back alot please dont puch me away i cant go on if you do Staticcat (talk) 01:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I am the same age as papiocutie and my name is a pallendrome sorry, i thought you liked legend of zelda, so i sent out a puzzle. Find Paws if you want to know about me. Staticcat (talk) 02:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Um, what? What do you want to know? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:18, November 18, 2013 (UTC) urrrr i meant my name and stuff. not to be vague or anything Staticcat (talk) 02:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay well I don't know how old Statticat is I could probably figure it out though. And her name starts with an h.Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I edited more of Frozen The Hedgehog and added part 2 go check it out and tell me what you think. So who did start the Dash and Static the cat shipping? answer about black knight rp well... its not over... i just need to add more to parts... i better let everyone know then.... but... it felt like its been dragging on and on... with really no big change or anything... to me its all.. confusing... but i'll let everyone know. or try... but its not over, okay. SonicKnucklesFan92 03:11, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Soooo.....you know......................................darn you google+ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 01:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) hey dash remember the mistletoe pic? i dug around in my closet and found a scarf exactly like the one you drew on my character. FREAKY!!! XD Staticcat (talk) 00:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my God. That just made my day. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 21:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Go in the live chat. Hi hi! I would love to be friends! :3 I don't mind drawing Dash for you it'll just have to be done on the weekend as I'm busy during the week ^^;SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree how do you know that you can trust me? and that i'm not some 30-year-old pervert who kidnaps children? Staticcat (talk) 16:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's fine... I have the lineart I need to color and shade tho :U SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree *sighs* ok fine just don't do anything too suspicious XD sorry for anyhting i said wrong Staticcat (talk) 00:14, December 9, 2013 (UTC) random stupid question: if we were thrown into a sburb situation, would we be in the same session? Staticcat (talk) 20:00, December 14, 2013 (UTC) you... dont know what that is, do you? it's a stupid game that would destroy the planet but create a universe and guess what? when it comes out next year, i'm going ot play it and i need some people on my team (i need two more ^_^') Staticcat (talk) 20:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) DATAHELL FRICKLEFRACKLE C-P-YEAHHHHHHHHH I OWE YOU ONE OH YEAHHHHHHH NOW I ONLY NEED ONE MORE PERSON FOR THE SESSION THEN ITS ONNNNN! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH Staticcat (talk) 20:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) this weird thing... Well hello there~ Yeahhh...this is about your group picture blog I would leave this on the blog, but my internet seems to hate the wiki right now and it won't load the comments, so I can't leave comments on it D; I don't know why ;-; Anyway..I was wondering if Ivy could be in it, please? :3 If it's needed I'll be able to get you a reference for her tommorow ^^ This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Erg Well, it's not AS bad as I expected, but...I still like the old Knuckles better... So is that the revealed picture then? Oh. Well I hope it looks like that then. That's probably the only normal fanmade revealed thing I've seen so far, all the other ones are just kind of...disturbing. KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 00:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) that was really nice to say that all of your friends are "SWAG" X3 I never got what it meant but im pretty sure its something nice! :3 The Sage of Ruin (talk) 18:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Judas: Sure why not, i heard you can have up t five in a team. (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 02:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) one user in the past drew creepy pictures of your character. this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 00:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) well, they werent creepy, but still. to answer your question yes. i'll still be on Deviantart. I'll never leave that site. - SonicKnucklesFan92 yes. we'll be able to talk. do meh sprites please I really want a sprite for ion and I need you to help me out on it SONIC ADVANCE 3 --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 02:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC) dash! why are you depressed? don't be depressed. I'll do anything i can to make you feel better :3 <> (carcinoGenesist) (Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory) (talk) 18:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) hey buddy! happy 14th! i'm sorry i could't talk to you and shift through google yesterday (or today for that matter) and i'm sorry i couldnt make you a picture in time for today. But we are moirails, right? we gotta stick together :3. i can give you a present that i was never planning to give you. http://mycrazylife-productions.wikia.com/wiki/IS%3A_Break_Out_the_Big_Guns#The_Video look carefully. what is the name in the backgroud? (ps its my name) i only ask one thing in return: please don't go telling everyone. and DON'T tell Shift. i know he's your friend, but i get this suspicious feeling around him. So, let me wrap this up: happy birthday! i hope you get a lot of artwork and have a good day! your moirail, <> Static. (ps i'm wearing a turquiose shirt today in your honor!) superCaligulous (talk) 14:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) heh he thinks my name is static. what's r34?superCaligulous (talk) 05:35, March 7, 2014 (UTC) oh... that's creepy. did he read my page or something? superCaligulous (talk) 05:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I just felt like drawing you a picture :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yea too bad. Ilya smash bros every time I come home. Me and my friends get a bit too competitive. If you watched the video you'll know X) --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 03:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Answer to your question Ask Iron Minerzone.He knows how. hey dash i watched the stream! just random, what are your cats' names? :D electricCatfish (talk) 17:49, March 29, 2014 (UTC) heh. I thought the livestream was cool! you guys should do more of those, and maybe i'll join in one someday! :3 <> electricCatfish (talk) 15:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It's nearly done. I'm still trying to fix some shading parts, and that creepy murdered mouth. I'll probably make it closed, just for our sake... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm drawing a picture with Dash in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, it may take a while Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Am I not a friend? :^( (WTF this is some weird gif I made) SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 20:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Well I don't say g'day, mate, throw a shrimp on the barbie or anything like that. So no I guess Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) You caught a Mewtwo, Awesome! I actually don't know if the HP is good or not because I haven't played pokemon in a while ^^; but that's sounds good, am I right? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Okay this is really bothering me and it might seem like a really random question, but have you gotten a puppy in the past few months? (talk) 17:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) uh, hey dash? can you tell shiftlock to stop spying on me?!?!?! he found my real youtube and it was probably my fault... but still can you talk to him? thanks! electricCatfish (talk) 03:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Gift time! Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) phwew well just as long as shift doesn't turn me into amanda todd, i guess i'll be seikai. hey i just got anime studio nine, do you want to be in it? Conglaturations, you contacted me at the perfect time so now we get to livestream me coloring Fem Elias. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 22:24, June 29, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g32cgjzn5l7y76zntbqqq7xmg4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Join pl0x Haidenisa (talk) 02:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Why exactly is Shiftlock being an a-hole? Did his account get hacked or...? "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) He didn't seem angry, he was just being a snort that's weird... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Please help Please, go to my newest blog entitled =PLEASE HELP. NEED ADVICE.= I cant explain it here, just please, go there and please give me advice ! ~Rage the Hedgehog PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 07:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oi m8, Spyro's gonna have a sleepover stream thing tomorrow, and I was just lettin' ya know and seein' if you could join and all that sorts ;) ;)))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) FANTASTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ See you there then ;) ;)))))))))))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) //nudge nudge// ... Hay. ---> https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/guonca4mkylnvjvpqkxrtvhswaa?authuser=0 wow really?!?!? :D it's sonic riders.... i haven't posted the whole thing yet.... XD but still. and also, how have you been? it's been a long time since we've talked. :) WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 17:54, July 20, 2014 (UTC) YOOOOO, long time buddy, so I have been wandering, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR SUPER SMASH BROS, IF SO WHICH VERSION!!!!!!! --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) awww YEEAHHH, by the way I will be getting it on the 3DS, I don't have a wii u --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:36, July 28, 2014 (UTC) SORRY BRO I REALLY AM I just went inactive for a bit because I dunno, didn't feel like coming on for a while... BUT IM KINDA BACK NOW SO YE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Dash, I always wanted to ask you this. If Dash was a teenage mutant ninja turtle, which one would he be? Also which one is ur favorite? question How come Rage wasn't in the group picture/wallpaper thing for the animation? Makes me feel left out :( If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 07:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you do requests if so, can you draw Ion the hedgehog --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 23:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) hey dude we missed you on the CFGH! where were ya? TWO WORDRES? (talk) 21:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) (talk) 06:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! That's it C: I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) In joy… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) your permission response hmm kinda like how robotnik lived longer with tobias's DNA which mutated him into a half mad and good and gained the abiliity to live long and grow and repair lost limbs and generate his own A.T shield. but uh...okay? as long as it doesn't get out of hand. SonicKnucklesFan92 04:28, June 1, 2015 (UTC) DO ION'S VOICE PLEASE may you do ion's voice for me please PWEASE *puppy eyes* Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 02:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) he sounds amarican but with a northern accent, with a serious Tone. Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 15:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Onup Yes Im still alive (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 08:26, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, its The-Bismarck here wanting to thak you for the actions you did in protecting the wiki against Tolls ^^. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 12:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC)) you probably don't know me, but just wanted to say hi! also loving that swag picture. no prob bob Hi Dash! What's your discord? Sorry for deleting everything I kinda went into panic mode last night after my computer stopped working... (Dot27 (talk) 16:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC))